


Knife In Hiding

by LilOnionTears



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 8th Graders, F/F, F/M, Gore, Graphic, Horror, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Rape, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilOnionTears/pseuds/LilOnionTears
Summary: Natalia transfers to a new school with hope of getting away from her childhood stalker who has tried to kill her.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia transfers to a new school with hope of getting away from her childhood stalker who has tried to kill her.

It was a chilly winter day and it has recently been raining a large amount in my city. The cold is nice, but I dislike it here. I've had a stalker tracking my every move and following me, I know this because I always hear two sets of footsteps when I'm alone. I don't know if I'm going insane and just hearing things, looking too much into it, or maybe I'm just plain out right. I got a glimpse of my stalker once, a tall muscular male who seems to be an athlete based on his satisfying build. He could probably beat me to a bloody pulp within three minutes just with his bare fists, honestly.

I've never seen his face, so I've been unable to identify him further, I need to find out who this is and what they want before things get violent. I can feel his dirty adult hands bruising every inch of my skin, I hope this is not foreshadowing, I'll have to prepare for this. I'm moving to a new city out-of-state tomorrow, I'll miss my friends but I need to avoid that old creep at all costs. My flight is early, hopefully the creep is still asleep by then... I really don't want to run into him again... I'm scared... I never did anything wrong to deserve this and I'll finally escape into a stalker free life!

I finally decide to stop drowning in my thoughts and jump out of bed to realize my alarm has been going off for the past 10 minutes "...ugh... I get it! SHUT UP!" I slap my expensive alarm clock onto the floor and I snap out of my dazed state as the glass protecting the hands of the clock shatters and spreads in an area of my polished wooden floor. "OH SHIT!" I almost have a heart attack and nearly face plant into the pile of sharp, broken glass. I become all sweaty with terror and proceed to bathe and prepare for the last day at my current high school I attend.

The school day ends without anything interesting happening other than a goodbye party thrown for me. I finish packing soon after returning home and as soon as I start to feel comfortable and daze off for an afternoon nap I feel strong adult hands around my neck, those of which belonged to my masked stalker.

...


	2. Attempt of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia makes a risky escape from her stalker and is sent to the hospital, where she kills a nurse.

My eyes shoot open as I realise my air supply is going down and I attempt to scream for help but the best I could do was let out a small yelp. I soon remember the glass I forgot to pick up and manage to lodge a piece into his hip and loosen his grip along with getting him to let out a death-curdling scream. I'm then able to slip away and make an escape through my window. Shattering the glass on the way out, and harming myself further, leaving me 2 stories down buried in glass shards that are cutting at my skin with each slight shiver and bruising me black and blue on the floor without a single broken bone. 

It's a miracle my bones decided to sustain themselves. My blood is draining from my body....help...I need help... My energy...I'm going to die! Everything fades to black as I start to sob. I wake up in a hospital fortunately and I'm not flat-lining, unfortunately.

I really just wish it all would go away, that I could live the life I wanted, happy, free, with friends... I can't describe how empty and sad I've felt.. People think I'm crazy because I have random break downs but I really can't control them at this point.... I start to cry subconsciously and my assigned nurse rushes into the room to see what's wrong. I hate hospitals, I've hated them for as long as I could remember.

My mother died in a hospital while giving birth to my little sister, Olivia. Olivia is 10 now, and she's living the generic average life, unlike me. I don't visit my family. Not because I hate my family, but because It's my responsibility to protect them.

The nurse gives me a plastic cup full of water and I start to complain "Nurse...uhm...Wormire... I'm fine.. I swear! I need to get out of here!" The nurse is having none of my bull and clucks her tounge at me disrespectfully, "Natalia, You fell two stories, You're not fine, You'll need stitches for your wounds, We can't just discharge you without actually helping you." 

She tries to explain but it just agitates me further and I clench my fists and yell "WHEN CAN I BE RELEASED?! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE I WON'T LAST ANOTHER DAY IN THIS SHITHOLE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!" my yelling startles the nurse and she flinches and jumps back, causing her to fall back and stab herself with a syringe meant to put me to sleep. 

I get up and rip the IV out of my arm and grab the syringe, stabbing it deep into her neck causing her neck to gush blood, soon killing her after much trouble to save herself. "Dont get in my fucking way, It's not worth your life." I whisper before I run out of the hospital room and out of the building while screaming in fake terror to make it seem like the death was self-inflicted.

...


End file.
